On The Job Starts Future Plans
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Stella your the strongest person I know. If a child needs anyone right now it's you. That meant the world to me. You are my world, Stella... SMacked one shot


**On The Job Starts Future Plans**

**Summary: Stella your the strongest person I know. If a child needs anyone right now it's you. That meant the world to me. You are my world, Stella... SMacked one shot**

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own ANYTHING from CSI New York... and got this idea from season one episode On The Job... which I don't own, but also brings up other SMacked highlights of season 1

the episode here Danny shots a cop in the subway platform, and Stella investigates a murder of a nanny, and a child who's parents are away. and something new for me... I'm doing a Stella's POV

YEP summer means rewatch all seasons of CSI NY... if any thing else good comes up, I'll write a one shot about it.

* * *

I am sitting in my office, filling my paperwork at the end of the day. My handsome work partner Mac Taylor was upset about the whole Danny shooting a cop situation. We both had a pretty rough day.

My case took a toll on me. The baby's parents were away somewhere, not even the butler knew where they went. It brought back memories of being in St. Basil's, having no one to care for me. I didn't want this baby to end up like me. Not knowing the real family, and feeling alone in the world.

I'm glad I work here. The team is nice. The man I could talk about everything and it wouldn't matter. Mac Taylor, is the only possible person that could put a smile on my face when I'm in an emotional state. What he said might have been the highlight of my day.

_Your the strongest woman I know Stella. If a child needs anyone right now, it would be you._

That made me smile the most I did in a long time. The last time I had a smile like that was a few months ago. The case with the officer getting shot and horse getting injured. We did argue quite a bit with that case, but in the end it was all worth it.

_I can honestly say I couldn't do my job without you._

_Yes you would... Just wouldn't be that good._

Friends and partners we made up. Whatever we go through, mad at each other or upset, we got each other's backs.

Don Flack would say I'm a very strong hearted woman. We got into an argument, because there wasn't enough evidence our case, and he wanted to throw in the towel. But I knew otherwise, we needed more evidence.

Mac found out and he thought it was funny how I over reacted because Don was putting our differences to the test.

_I guess I just, over reacted a little._

_Yeah._

_You don't have to be so quick on your yeah._

Mac Taylor is a sweet man at heart, but he's so private. If there is something bothering him he doesn't show it much. But I don't need words to know how he feels. Just one look in his sapphire eyes, and I can tell when he's mad, sad or happy.

Once I had finished the file I walked over to Mac's office, so he could sign off on the file. I reach his office and see him pissed and upset. This is probably going to be another conversation that won't have many words.

I knock softly on his office door, causing him to quickly look up. His back straightens and a frown is quicking transformed into a smile.

He gives me a nod of approval telling me I could come inside. I enter, placing the file on his desk.

"Long day, huh?" I ask him with a smile.

"I just can't believe what Danny did today!" he growls.

"He made a mistake Mac."

"This might have been a mistake, but I swear that kid, just wants to test me. He does more investigating in scenes that I told him to lay off. He goes speak to Internal Affairs when I told him to lay off."

"He's young Mac, you got to remember that. He wants your approval on everything, and tries hard to make things right."

"He always end up making things worse," he runs a hand into his hair.

"Don't let it stress you out."

"It's what I do best," Mac frowns.

I hate seeing Mac in defeat, I think he's more angry at himself than Danny. Mac always has to prove him self to some one.

"Maybe tonight you should just forget about Danny. Deal with him tomorrow. Everyone else is home except us."

"Are you sure your going to be okay Stella?" Mac asks me with a frown.

"I'm fine Mac," I let out a deep sigh.

"Okay if you won't tell me then..." he starts.

"What you said earlier today Mac, it meant the world to me."

"You mean about you being strong?" he asks, his cheek starting to get flushed.

"I think you said I'm the strongest woman you know."

He gulps, "Well you are Stella, your a good friend. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"If you promise to come up and get something to eat. Since I know you don't have much at your place."

"I promise, go get your coat and meet by the elevator."

I started walking out the office and he called my name. I quickly turn around.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for being a good friend."

"It's what I do," I smirk and left.

A couple of seconds later I meet him up by the elevator. I push the down button and we get in the elevator. I lean on one of the walls, and Mac gave me a strange look.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I shrug. He walks over to me and leans right beside me.

"I was thinking about something earlier, after we had our conversation."

"About me being strong?"

"Yeah, but it's the part after that."

"When you told me if a child needs anyone right now, it's me?"

"Yeah..." he stops, and the elevator opens.

"You going to finish that question," I ask as I follow him to his Avalanche.

"It just makes me wonder, why your parents didn't want you."

As he mentions my parents and them maybe deserting me, I try to hold back the tears. I frown and just get in the passenger seat. I see him frown as he came in the vehicle.

"Stella, I didn't mean for you to get upset."

I just remain looking out the window, and I hear him offer a sigh. The ride to my apartment was of silent tension. I know Mac meant well, I just have to hold back my tears. Being parentless isn't something I want to talk about.

He stops the car in front of my apartment building. I felt his hand touch my shoulder. I turn around and put on a small fake smile.

"I can go home, before I mess anything else up."

"Mac... I invited you."

"But I caused all this pain already."

"You leaving will just make everything worse," my fake smile fades to a frown.

"Okay I'll stay. Only because I care about you."

"I know you do Mac, now let's go inside."

We both get out the car. A couple of minutes later we ended up at my front door. I slowly unlock the door. I open the door and step inside. I notice Mac still out side the door with a soft frown on his face.

"Well, you coming inside or not."

"Are you sure? I mean I could just go."

I walk over to him, grab his hand and pull him inside, closing the front door and locking it.

"You're not going anywhere that easily Mac. Come on make yourself at home and I'll put on some coffee, and find something for us to eat."

He nods, and goes over to the couch, and I head to the kitchen.

I put on the coffee, and look in my fridge. I have half a box of Greek pizza left over. I put it in the oven to get the good taste. Once I finish that, I look out to my couch seeing Mac, running a hand through his hair. I don't see why he has to be so nervous.

As soon as the pizza is done, I get plates. Put coffee in mugs, and go over to the living room. I place the pizza and coffee on the table.

Mac looks up at me, "I could of helped."

"You're the guest, I'm good," I sit down next to Mac.

The dinner was in silence.

"Stell..." Mac sighs, looking up. "I'm sorry about that."

"All is forgiven Mac. You don't have to beat your brains out over every situation."

"Dinner is good," Mac smiles.

"Glad you like left over pizza."

"It's getting late, I think I should get going."

"You all alone at your house, I don't think so."

"I'm used to being alone," he admits, making me frown.

I hate Mac for being so depressed all the time.

"You think I would ever be a good mother," I ask in a slight whisper.

"You would be a great mother Stella."

"And why do you say that?"

"I see how you take care of kids. They'll be glad to have someone like you as a mother."

"You think so?"

He placed a hand on mine, I look up at him with a small smile.

"I'm just afraid I'm going to be like my parents, abandoning my child," I start tears forming in my eyes.

"Your not the kind of person to do that. Have you ever thought maybe you're parents didn't have a choice?"

He wraps his arm around my shoulders pulling me close.

"Who would choose something over their child?" I ask, looking up at Mac.

"I know I wouldn't. Trust me Stella, you are too good of a person to just leave you're child."

"Kinda like you," I smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he pulls back, but only slightly.

"Danny. I know your pissed at him, but you aren't letting him out of your life for good."

"He's one of the best on the team. He has his own special abilities."

"He's like a son to you Mac. You always try to have his back, even though he messes it up big time," I smile, placing a hand on Mac's cheek.

"You think I worry too much?" he asks.

"It's what you do. I would be worried if you didn't worry too much," I grin, taking my hand off his cheek.

"I'm glad I have a good friend like you," Mac admits.

"I know."

"I just want to know why you stuck with me for so long."

"I care for you Mac, more than you know."

"Will I ever know?"

I shrug, "Maybe... maybe not."

"You're a beautiful woman Stella," he grins, pushing a curl behind my ear.

"Then why am I still single?"

"Maybe it's because people are afraid to admit they like a great woman like you."

"Are you just saying that?"

"I meant every word."

"Do you happen to know any of these people?"

"Actually I know quite a few."

"Would you mind telling me who these guys are?"

"Close your eyes?" he asks me.

"Why?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," I answer and close my eyes.

There was some silence and then I feel Mac place a hand on my cheek.. A few seconds later I feel his lips pressed against mine. I offer him a soft moan, as I start to kiss back. My arms wrap around his waist. Once I am out of breath, I pull back.

"Wow," is all we can offer. I open my eyes.

"Do you know how long I was waiting to do that?"

"Must have been a mighty long time."

"I was always worried you would think bad of me."

"That would never happen Mac."

"You know I envy all the guys that like you."

"How is that so?"

"They think they can have you, but too afraid to admit their feelings."

"I love you Mac."

He looks up at me in surprise, "Really?"

"Is it a bad thing?"

"No, I just didn't think you were going to say it, because I love you too."

I bring his lips to mine, starting to lean in him causing him to lie down on the couch. My lips trail down to his neck.

"Stellllaaaa... that feels, sooooo good," he moans. I pull back.

"I have always loved you Mac... and always will."

"You mean the world to me Stella."

"How do you want to continue the night?"

"By making love to the woman of my world, best friend and work partner."

"I like the sound of that," I smirk.

Mac picks me up and carries me to the bed room.

Our union forming into the night. Not knowing what the future has in store. Just knowing that whatever happened make me realize that it would only be us. For years to come.

**The End**

* * *

**_Okay so how'd you like my attempt of a Stella's POV i think i did pretty good. Please review it'll mean the world to me. And if you haven't already go check out my recently updated fic All You Need is Love_**


End file.
